Demonic Love
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: AntVenom, a human, meets Sparklez, a demon prince, and forbidden love grows between the two. But when Herobrine's forces in the Nether starts to acts up, will they throw away their love to fight in the battle? Or will they hide away from the demon prince's father and Ant's friends? Rated M just in case.
1. The Meeting

First SparkAnt fic eva. -w-

**Summary**: AntVenom, a human, meets Sparklez, a demon prince, and forbidden love grows between the two. But when Herobrine's forces in the Nether starts to acts up, will they throw away their love to fight in the battle? Or will they hide away from the demon prince's father and Ant's friends?

**Warnings:** SparkAnt, a bit of OOC, and maybe some smutty shtuff. Also, OC in fanfic!

**Main Characters: **

AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, Sky?, and OC.

**Parings:**

Sparklez X Ant

A bit of Sparklez X OC

djwhdowgrmf, Enjoy.

* * *

The small city of Machinima was always rowdy and busy. It wouldn't fit a person like AntVenom. But it was the only choice he had, since his parents went missing and the only relative he could depend on was his friendly cousin, Sky.

Book in hand, Ant walked to the park located on the outskirts of the city. When he got there, he tiredly found a tree and sat under it. It had the perfect shade and the perfect amount of light. The perfect place to read a book.

Happily, the purple amulet bearer began to read the book, since he usually had no time to read. He could partly hear children laughing and playing as the ducks at the pond flew away, their wings flapping in a frenzy.

After a while, Ant got to the fourth chapter of his book. Just when he was about to flip to the next page, the air around suddenly got heavy and he could feel gravity crushing him.

'_What in the world?!' _Thought Ant as he clutched his head in pain. When the pain subsided, he looked around. Right in front of him was someone. Someone with demotic-dragon wings.

The person was breathing heavily and he clutched his right arm in pain with his claws. His black hair was covering his eyes. He also had a thin tail that would belong to the devil. The wings were a big attraction to him. They were bright red and was outline with black.

Ant stared at him, his eyes filled with surprise and fear. Ant knew what the person was.

He was a demon subject from the Nether.

Usually you would run away from someone from the Nether, but Ant couldn't run away from someone who was injured.

Ant walked up to him. "A-Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The demon looked up, his shining blue eyes staring into Ant's black eyes. He notice that Ant was a human, which startled him. He knew someone like himself was not welcome into the human realm. He was most likely going to be captured and executed.

The demon sighed softly. "Alright. Take me away. To the authorities or somethin', I don't care. I just don't want trouble."

Ant shook his head. "Why would I do something like that? You're injured! We should patch that up!" He helped the demon up. "Can you walk?"

The demon hid his wings before he spoke. "I'll manage." His tail disappeared and his claw turned into pale hands. Ant then led the demon to his house.

* * *

Once they got to Ant's house, the demon collapse.

"H-Hey! Mr. Demon!" Ant said as he put the demon's arm around his shoulder. The demon's face was pale and he had a hard time breathing. Ant touched the demon's forehead. He was burning up.

"Holy Crap... You're burning up..." Ant mumbled as he dragged the demon into his room. Once he did that, he place him on his bed.

"I think... I still have to put covers on him..." Ant grabbed a blanket out of the closet and covered the demon. "Okay... A roll of bandage... A wet towel too... and I think some warm tea should do too..."

* * *

The blacked-hair demon woke up, his body still burning up. He felt his forehead which was covered with a small wet cold towel and his bandaged arm which was wrapped tightly around the gash in his arm. Not wanting to sit up, he stared at the wall, trying to recall what happened.

_'That's right... That human saved me...' _He thought as the door opened. Ant was there, holding a mug.

"Oh, so you're awake." Ant said as he gave the demon the mug. "It's tea. It should help with your flu or whatever you caught."

The demon drank it like it wasn't gonna burn this tongue. Ant stared at him with surprise.

"It doesn't really bother me. I was raised in a harsh climate, so I'm used to it." The demon explained as he had a coughing fit. Ant grabbed the mug and helped the demon lay down.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves. My name is AntVenom." Ant said with a small smile. "And you?"

"CaptainSparklez." Sparklez said as he gave Ant a small smile. The black-eyed bookworm blushed slightly.

"A-Anyways, I know a recipe for a potion that might help with your flu." Ant explained. "W-Well, kind of. The recipe is at my cousin's house. I'll go get it and get the ingredients for it." He headed for the door.

"Hold on!" Exclaimed Sparklez. "Why are you doing this for a stranger, better yet a demon?"

Ant thought for a while before he faced the black-hair demon. "I don't wanna see anyone die right in front of my face." And with that he left.

Sparklez sighed as he layed down. He shut his eyelids, but then opened them suddenly and turned to the window.

"Estellise, why did you follow me?"

* * *

Did I ripped of my OC's name from Tales of Vesperia's Estelle? MAYBE.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing a SparkAnt fanfic and it was a bit fun. ;D

_More to come. Smiley Face._


	2. The Knight

_No author comment._

* * *

The young purple amulet wearer got to his budder-loving cousin's house. He hesitated knocking on the door, since just Sky broke up with his girlfriend, but he knocked anyways.

"Sky? You home?" Ant yelled. There was silence for for a bit before Ant heard footsteps.

"Hold up, I'm comin'!"

Sky opened the door, surprisingly looking normal. "Hey Ant! What's up?"

Ant gave him a warm smile. "Hey Sky. I'm hear to borrow a book. Do you mind?"

"Sure, come in." Sky let the black-haired boy inside. He then lead him to his 'research library'.

"So, what book are you looking for?" Sky asked. "Potions, Mob, Recipes, Weapons,..."

"Do you have a book about healing potions and medicene?" Ant said as he and Sky dug through bookshelves. "I want to make a flu-medicene-like potion."

Sky pondered as he walked over to his desk. "Um... I know I had it somewhere..." He pulled out a thick small book from the desk cabinet. "Here it is!"

Ant glanced at the cover. The title said 'List of Antidotes and More'. It looked like it was hand-written.

"So, what kind of potion are you looking for again?"

"Something to calm down the flu or something."

Sky flipped through several pages. He then ripped a page. "Here's the recipe."

The purple-amulet bearer stared at the scribbled piece of paper. Though it had untidy writing, the young dark-eyed boy could partly comprehend it.

"A stack of Nether Wart, 9 bowls of Bone Meal, 6 Red Mushrooms, and 2 Glistering Melons." Ant read. "Isn't a stack of Nether Wart and 9 bowls of Bone Meal much?"

Sky shrugged. "Dawn used this recipe when I had the cold or flu. It helps a lot." Ant shrugged.

"Alright then... I already have some Glistering Melons and Bone Meal..." The dark-eyed boy sighed. "Looks like it's shopping time."

* * *

Back at Ant's house, Sparklez was sitting up on his bed, listening to the dull-pink-haired female's report.

"You manage to escape. His Majesty is angry and his forces are low on supplies due to your plan." She said. "Everyone else is taking refuge away from the Fortresses. Hopefully, they are okay."

Sparklez nodded. "Alright then." He frowned. "I shoulda just stayed."

The dull-pink-haired female shook her head. "Do not regret your choices M'Lord. You are the head of the operation. If you died, the Citizens of the Nether would have given up on freedom for sure."

Sparklez stayed silent. After a while, they heard the front door open.

"It's Ant." The black-haired demon murmured. He saw his bodyguard pull out her switchblade. "Estellise. Don't."

Estellise flinched. "M-My apology, M'Lord." Ant came into the room.

* * *

"H-Huh?" Ant stared at the female. She was in a assassin-like attire. She wore a dark-green jacket with a hoody and had pure black shorts. Her boots covered her thin legs. Her dull-pink hair was tied into a long-sideways-ponytail and her deep-blue eyes were sharp as a sword.

"Um, Sparklez?" Ant stared at the black-haired demon.

"S-She's no threat." Explained Sparklez. "Meet Estellise Von Fortebrine*, my, uh... Bodyguard."

"B-Bodyguard?" Ant said confused. Sparklez bit his lip before he spoke.

"I'm... I'm the Prince of Hell." He said quickly as Ant stared at him, shocked and scared. "Estellise is my knight."

Ant stayed silent. He pondered for bit. "... Even though you're a demon prince, I'm not gonna hurt you or turn you in to the authorities or anything."

The demon prince and the pink-haired knight stared at the dark-eyed boy with surprise. They were dumbfounded at the human in front of them. He was gentle, yet brave. A rare kind of human.

"I appreciate that Ant. Thank you." Sparklez said as he smiled at the dark-eyed boy. Estellise also smiled at Ant.

"Mm-Hm!" Ant nodded enthusiastically. "I found the recipe and ingredients for the medicine. Hopefully it'll cure your flu or whatever you have." Then he looked at Estellise. "By the way, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Fortebrine." He smiled at her as he extended his hand.

The pink-haired knight blinked before she shook Ant's hand. "Like wise, AntVenom. And please, call me Estellise."

Ant blinked. "That's a bit of a mouthful for me... Do you go by a nickname by any chance?"

Estellise stared at Sparklez like she was lost or didn't understand anything. Sparklez blinked before he finally realized.

"Oh, Estellise doesn't go by a nickname or anything. The Nether is too strict for nicknames." They all chuckled. "If 'Estellise' is a mouthful for you, then we can make up a nickname for her right now." The demon prince pondered. "I can only think of 'Estelle', but I know that's an unusual name in the Human Realm..."

"How about 'Ellie'? It's cute and simple." Ant suggested as the pink-haired knight smiled.

"I like it. Plus, it has some letters of my first name." Ellie grinned as Sparklez stared at her with amazement. "Is... There something wrong, M'Lord?"

Sparklez chuckled before he spoke. "I didn't know that Estellise was capable of grinning like that."

Ant and Sparklez laughed as Ellie's cheeks turned pink. Ant cleared his throat.

"I should make the medicine now. Ellie? Do you mind helping me out?" The dark-eyed boy asked. Ellie nodded.

"Of course!" And with that, they left the room, leaving Sparklez to rest peacefully.

"I'm glad they're beginning to be friends now." He said to himself before he closed his eyes and slept with a small smile on his partly pale face.

* * *

WO! FINISHED UNDER THREE DAYZ! :DDDD TOO STRUONG!

Ahem, anywayz:

*Pronounced For-Teh-Brin

jhlfdjsdfiomrionuiewdhsaarefoidsfjbkohhhhdisfasdr, Um... Hope you like this fanfic and my OC Ellie~!

And yes, that is the same Ellie from my other fanfic 'Story of a World'. (Her clothes in Story of a World is different than the her attire in this. :P)

* * *

**"I HATE YOU COW!**" -**Antvenom**


End file.
